


the other side

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bartender, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Villa is totally professional and just merely making sure that all his customers are enjoying the drinks that they order from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the other side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/gifts).



> my very first attempt to write this in order to fill my request, but have not considered this yet because it's not really fluffy as it should have been. happy reading!

No, Villa is definitely not staring at the chin-mole but attractive guy who sits on the bar, talking with some people. No, Villa is totally professional and just merely making sure that all his customers are enjoying the drinks that they order from him. So again, no, Villa is not checking the red lips that open to let out a beautiful laughter.

Obviously Villa is just a good observer and that he is that – a bartender who is just simply professional with his work.

“If you stare like that every time he comes, might as well make your move out there, man.” Villa turns his head to find Gerard, the other bartender at that night, winking at him. Groaning, Villa dusts the glass, making sure that it’s crystal clear and no dirt could be found. “Hey, I know I’m right and from what I see, he seems to swing _your way_ too.”

Villa glares at Gerard. He knows what Gerard is implying. Villa is gay and he’s proud of who he is. His family doesn’t really approve but as long as Villa doesn’t do drugs they are okay. His friends accept him because some of them are also gay and Villa should appreciate what he could have. Gerard, well Gerard is Gerard. As playful as Gerard could be, he’s such a loyal husband. Yes, surprise, surprise, Gerard is married to Shakira, the bar singer who comes once a week to perform. Shakira herself is a famous singer in their country and how Gerard could woo the woman is still a mystery. Not that Villa wants to hear any of that anyway.

Now, now, it’s not good to think of other stuffs when you’re working. Villa continues to serve the other customers while at some time, he steals glances at the chin-mole but attractive guy over there. And the chin-mole but attractive guy seems to realize that Villa is looking at him because he smiles – or is it a smirk over there? His companion looks so excited in talking and the chin-mole but attractive guy sometimes responds with laughter or just a simple nod.

“Hey,” It’s almost close time when the ‘not really familiar but oh it actually does’ voice calls Villa. The bartender stops whatever he’s doing and looks up. The bar is almost empty saves for two couples making out at the corner, one lonely drunk old man on the sofa, and of course, the chin-mole but attractive guy in front of him.

“Yes?” Villa asks. His voice is merely professional and if you hear that he’s nervous, you’re imagining thing. “Anything that I could help?”

Listening to that question, the chin-mole but attractive guy licks his lips enticingly. “Yes, you could probably do.”

Maybe Villa is too tired because it’s not like the chin-mole but attractive guy is seducing him, right? He gulps. “What is it, sir?”

The chin-mole but attractive customer chuckles while shaking his head. “Don’t call me Sir. I’m Silva by the way.” The chin – okay, Silva extends his hand and encourages Villa to shake it. Villa hesitantly takes it and introduces himself, though it’s not really necessary because he has his nametag. Still, it would be rude if he just ignores it.

“Villa, David Villa.” He says. If Gerard is here right now, his friend would probably give some wolf whistle. He is glad that Gerard has gone home way long when the older man had to pick up his wife.

“David?” Silva raises his eyebrows, some confusion is there.

Do they have met before, perhaps? Is what Villa read from that expression but apparently he’s not that good in reading people’s face. “Something’s wrong?”

Snickers, Silva answers. “Nah, just my name’s David too. But got used with people call me Silva, so yeah.”

“Ah, I see.” Villa nods idiotically. “So –“ He trails, trying to continue whatever conversation they are having before.

“So,” Silva licks his lips again. “I was thinking that since you’ve been glancing at my direction before, why don’t we just know each other and stop wasting our time?”

“Excuse me?” Villa asks, knowing exactly that it’s just a rhetorical question.

“Well, I know you keep looking at me and I also know there’s nothing on my face except my mole and I don’t think you have that kind of fetish, do you?” He teases Villa and it makes the bartender blushes. “No, so, I guess it’s either you’re just a very professional bartender who tends his customer or you’re just checking me out. Which I assume it’s not the first option because I rarely see you look at the other customers like that.”

After a long silence between them, Villa manages to find his way to speak again. “Well I apologize for that, Sir – Silva, I mean. I assure you that it is not going to happen again then.” He is either glad that there is only him working that night or he’s doomed because it means that he has to face Silva and he can’t just run leaving the bar just like that, his manager will probably mad. And by the look of it, the two couples making out at the corner have long gone before Villa notices and the drunk-lonely old man is nowhere to be found. So basically, it’s just the two of them in this bar, with Silva’s gaze on him like a predator and he – Villa – is the nice looking prey.

“Well, I’m fine with that though, you staring at me.” Silva smirks. “But, I rather have those eyes somewhere else and of course those skillful hands when you’re mixing the drinks to stroke something else.”

Does Villa just groan? Or is it just a merely weird voice slips out from his mouth? “My shift finished in another 30.” Villa answers after debating that this might not be a good idea. However he couldn’t let this chance slip just like that.

Silva smirks again, that chin-mole follows the movement of the lips. Villa gulps. “We’ve waited and waste almost a month, I don’t think I want to waste another 30 again.” Silva grabs Villa’s collars and their lips collide just like that.

Shocked Villa is lost with the sudden intrusion but he quickly finds his way again to take control. He grabs Silva’s hair, pulling the man closer. Their position is a bit uncomfortable with Silva half seated-half standing and Villa, leaning down to savor those lips. Nevertheless, they manage to do some tongue-kisses for several minutes.

“Can’t wait that much, huh?” Villa says darkly. His voice is different now and Silva grins to that.

“Been waiting for almost four hours, of course I can’t. You always look so sexy when you’re doing your bartender job.”

Villa chuckles before kissing the man again. “Well and you damn flirt knowing very well I could see what you’re doing right there, laughing and winking.”

“I sense jealousy there?”

“That man is lucky Gerard is there or I might throw him some mixed up drinks.” Silva chuckles to that, circling his hands to Villa’s neck and pulling the bartender closer again.

“Maybe next time, I’ll _do_ Gerard. It’ll be fun teasing him.”

Villa can imagine that in his mind. Silva flirts with Gerard who’s going to be nervous that the man will only manage to answer some incoherent words. And Gerard will come looking guilty at Villa, knowing that Villa somehow has interest at Silva. But Gerard won’t know that Villa will have his _own time_ afterwards with Silva.

Because this is their little secret that no one should know, the other side of each other that only both understand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? ;)


End file.
